


Closer

by lirimaaer



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 03:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4548375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lirimaaer/pseuds/lirimaaer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaoru can't sleep.</p><p>//really short, posted on tumblr forever ago and I really liked it so here it is</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closer

He breaths out over my skin, I feel it touch my lips and then it cools over my cheeks. Hikaru’s eyelashes lay on his face, settled and still. His mouth parts and his air spills over me again. And again.

I breathe with him. Match his pace.

Like so many other nights, I dare to bring my fingertips to the canvas of the most treasured work of art. To the surface of a mirror that’s reflecting something warm and familiar.

I trace down the side of his face, around his jaw. Across his cheek bones, the bridge of his nose.

I touch him softly, so softly his face doesn’t twitch and he continues unconscious and unaware.

I have become all too used to not being able to help myself when it comes to Hikaru. So much so that I don’t even realize it anymore. What had once been indulgence in curiosity became actual romantic need. And we had surrendered to them both.

I bring my face closer to his, enough that my eyes don’t focus on his face but my lips rest on his. It’s not a quite kiss. But the simple contact means more.

I close my eyes and I remember the arms around me. Hika’s hand, limp and warm, curves with the line of my waist.

I focus on his pleasant heat, all the places our bodies touch. I hear us breathing together. I take his hand in mine.

I slip further into a deep, jade green colored nothingness, smelling wildflowers.

Hikaru mumbles my name in his sleep and I fall asleep smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trash for these two.......super short pointless fic.. thanks for the read ~


End file.
